


Awful Cold

by VirtualNight



Category: Gayliens!
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, sick Maron, stubbronness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold was always difficult to deal with, but tonight it was particularly biting. Maronhal ignored it though, trying to remind himself that he had to get off the bus soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful Cold

It had been a particularly late night at work, the mountain of work an irresponsible coworker left undone before going on a week vacation keeping him there well past the end of his shift. Maronhal’s eyes burned, so he closed them for a moment as he walked, but he wasn’t prepared for the disorienting wave of dizziness that overcame his when he opened them. Stopping, he braced himself with one hand on the gate that surrounded the apartment complex and took a deep breath. Ignoring the sudden throbbing pain in his head, he pushed on and made his way to the front door of the apartment he shared with his mates.

The cold had already set into his bones in the short walk from the bus to the door, and he let a curse slip from his lips as his fingers numbly fumbled through his keys and struggled past the pain and stiffness in his joints to get the door open. He knew something wasn’t right about all this, but between work and research into Rue’s problem he had been disregarding his body’s protests over the past few days.

Maronhal was barely through the door when another wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble forward in the dark. Trying not to make too much noise, he staggered to his room and let himself fall onto the bed. He was vaguely aware of a dampness running over his lips, but he found that he was too tired to lift his arm to wipe whatever it was away. Green eyes slipped closed, darkness overtaking his consciousness and pulling him into a dreamless sleep.

Voices drew him back to the waking world. It felt like it hadn’t been very long, and Maronhal wanted to tell them to be quiet. It took a while for him to figure out that it was Frankie, who was also touching him, or rather moving him for some reason. He sounded so far away, and there was an urgency in his voice that confused Maronhal. But even when Harper’s voice reached his ears, the annoyance he could feel bubbling up in his mind wasn’t enough to encourage his body to respond. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t even seem to open his eyes. Eventually Frankie and Harper faded out to even more distant murmurs, and sleep overwhelmed him once more.

When he awoke again, he was wrapped in warmth, his heating blanket no doubt. Opening his eyes slowly, Maronhal groaned at the sudden realization of pain. His head pulsed with pressure behind his eyes and at his temples. Closing his eyes seemed to be the only thing he could do to alleviate it, if only a by a fraction.

“Frankie..” He called out in a raspy and almost too quiet voice. “Rue..?”

There was a dip in the bed next to him and he tried to sit up, but he was stopped gently.

“Maronhal you must rest.”

The voice was familiar, and it took him a moment to place it, as he was unwilling to open his eyes again.

“Will..has Sasha eaten lunch..? It must be..around that time.” He had to speak slowly, taking short breaths every so often.

“You don’t need to worry, I am helping Frankie with everything that needs to be done.”

Of course Will didn’t mention that it was already well into the evening. He didn’t want the other to concern himself with anything other than recovering. Tucking the blankets around him agian, Will left and closed the door quietly behind him.

Maronhal however, did not see much reason to lay in bed for the rest of the day. Waiting until Will left, he sat up and tried to get out of bed. The cold of the room tried to discourage him from doing so, but he knew there were still things he needed to do.

Before he could make to over to the door though, it swung open again and Rue walked in, tapping away at his game as he nudged the door closed with his foot. He was already answering the question Maronhal was thinking as he made his way to the taller man.

“Frankie said you can’t get out of bed.”

Rue hardly looked away from the screen as he pushed his partner back onto the bed and climbed up himself. It was difficult for the other to look at him, lounging in his bed like that, without wanting just to snuggle up close to him, and it was not long before he gave in. He eased back under his heated blanket and scooted closer to Rue. Somehow he felt more comfortable, though not physically so. There was something in him that told him it was better if he was close to his favored mate, and there was little he could do to ignore it. Soon he drifted off listening to the quiet music of whatever it was that Rue was playing, arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

Maronhal wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up again, but Rue was still there. For a moment, he thought maybe he had only been asleep for an hour or two, but a glance at the clock next to his bed told him otherwise. Looking up at Rue, he noticed that he had dozed off at some point, slouched down against the wall with his game laying in his lap.

Pulling closer, he moved the small console and rested his head in its place. His body still felt weak, his limbs barely acknowledging his will, but the debilitating headache had subsided noticeably. Motivation to do anything, other than let himself doze off again in Rue's lap, was nonexistent. If he was honest with himself, there probably wasn't anything better to do anyway.


End file.
